


My Mind Can't Take Much More

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cam Boy Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a camboy and Harry just wants a sticky bun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind Can't Take Much More

**Author's Note:**

> day 27 :)))) this is like so bad the ending is sooo rushed i have to make it up to you guys on saturday :(
> 
> this is a fill for [this](https://twitter.com/primetwink/status/475978726933417984) tweet (i am NOT skye im gillian but oh well)
> 
> title is from the song "gold on the ceiling" by the black keys
> 
> enjoyyy!

There's certain things Louis never imagined he'd be doing with his life when he was 19. He always thought he'd be a successful singer, which didn't exactly work out. He wanted to cook and be a drama teacher, which also didn't work out. So now he works at a bakery where someone who it _did_ work out for used to work and it kind of sucks balls.

Friday nights at ten are his time to shine though. Friday nights he isn't subject to the horrors of the morning bakery rush for sticky buns and bagels before 6 AM. Friday nights when Niall texts him good luck from the club downtown and then sends a selfie of him and Zayn with pretty boys or girls or both.

He rummages around through his drawers and gets his things, throws them on his bed, and turns on his laptop. He sits cross legged in front of it in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, watches himself appear on the screen, and smiles and waves. He watches the number go up and the stream on the side move at a rapid pace as the usuals tell him to get started already.

He waves again, runs a finger along his bottom lip and smiles. "Hi daddy," he says softly. He watches the "hi baby"s flood in on the side and grins at the 400 pasted onto the bottom of where he can see himself.

"Have a good day daddy?" He asks, running his fingers along the hem of his t-shirt, rucking it up a little and showing off his tan belly. A choir of "yes baby"s rapid fire through the comments and he laughs. He answers a few, because his customers _love_ when he does this. "Yeah, daddy, I _have_ fingered myself today," he says, shifting onto his knees and sitting back, rubbing his thighs with his hands. He slips a finger into his waistband and runs it along the seam underneath it, lets out a tiny moan. " _God_ daddy," he says. He squeezes his eyes shut as his finger grazes the tip of his cock and moans again, louder, sticking his finger in his mouth and moaning around it as well.

The comments on the side start to slow as he gets started, his watchers presumably sitting back and getting their cocks out to watch the show. Thats what he loves about this — about being a camboy — the anonymity of it. How the man behind user _smd69_ could be his year eleven maths teacher or how user _autofellatiome_ could be David Beckham. He doesn't know, and doesn't care, because four months ago the website promoted him to a prime time and started paying him a dollar per viewer, which means tonight he'll rake in no less than 400 bucks.

He snaps out of his reverie and slowly lifts his shirt over his head, rolling his hips a little and adjusting himself in his bottoms. "Today in university before I went to the bakery I sucked off my professor," he lies, biting his lip and running the pads of his fingers over his nipples. "He was so big, so good. Fucked my mouth so good, daddy," he says. He turns behind him and grabs his blue seven-incher, turns back around and licks it once, a long fat stripe on the underside of it and feels himself harden a little more. "Had a plug in at the bakery today," he says between long licks. He smiles at the camera and winks, take the whole cock in his mouth in one go and moans as the tip of it hits the back of his throat. He pulls off quickly, strings of spit still attaching his mouth to the shaft. He smiles and licks his lips and takes the dildo back down, bobs his head with his eyes closed and chokes on it for good measure.

He pulls off and sets it beside him, rubbing his nipples again. "Wanna see my panties, daddy?"

A singular "YES" pops up into the comments and he smiles, picking at his lip with his fingers. He sits back on his arse and takes off his pajama bottoms slowly, palming himself through his purple lacy panties that practically make him _glow_. "Got these yesterday from the shop," he says, sitting back up on his knees and palming his half-hard cock. "Had to try them on and had the store clerk _fuck_ me in them to make sure they fit alright." That one wasn't actually a lie — he actually did get fucked in the dressing room of an adult shop yesterday. Of course, it was by Zayn and Niall, since Liam had dared them to be kinky exhibitionists, and what better place to do it at then at Lou's Toys. (He knows the owner. She didn't care. Even cleared out the store for them.) "Fucked me so good, daddy," he says, turning around, his arse in the camera. He reaches a hand back and rubs a finger over his hole through the material slowly, shivering. "Wish your tongue was in me," he says, poking in the tip of his finger through the panties. "So good, daddy." He moans exaggeratedly, pushing in his finger as far as it'll go with his panties still on. He rocks his hips back onto his finger and spreads his knees farther.

"Wanna see me proper, daddy?" he asks, turning around. A few yeses pop up in the comments so he reaches for the lube on his pillow and slathers up three fingers. "Panties on or off, daddy?"

All the comments tell him to keep them on, so he reaches his lubed hand back behind him and pushes his panties over the curve of his arse and sticks in a finger up to the knuckle, pumping it in and out slowly, crooking it every which way searching for his spot. He lets out little whimpers and clenches around his finger when he finds it, moaning loudly and he's _so_ happy Zayn and Niall aren't home on Fridays.

"Should I add another, daddy?" he asks, panting. He doesn't even bother looking at the comments — his finger is rubbing over his prostate continually and he thinks he might be milking himself. He adds a second, scissors quickly, and adds a third, pumping them long and hard and whimpering pathetically. "Oh _daddy,_ " he moans, rubbing inside of him in tiny circles and stretching himself out. Lube is dribbling down his thighs and his lip feels numb from biting it so hard.

He takes a chanced look back and looks at himself on the screen — his panties are wet from the lube, is hard under the material, his fingers are glistening and his hole is red and stretched around them.

The comments are coming faster now, all _yes baby just like that_ and _ride your fingers honey_ and then one _wanna see you fuck yourself with that cock._

The last one makes him smile and pull his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He turns back around, lays flat on his back and takes his cock out of the panties, sighing at finally getting some friction. He strokes himself steadily as he watches the comments still flood in. His view count is up to 512 now, and he grins. "Want me to fuck myself daddy?" He waits a second for the delay and a million comments of   _yes baby_ come in and he grins again.

"Wish I had your tongue, daddy," he says, slathering lube on his dildo and crouching on the bed, holding the cock below him. He hums lowly as he lowers himself down to the hilt, his cheeks touching his hand, before he lets out a long breath and starts to slowly bounce. He shuts his eyes and balances himself with one hand and fucks down onto the dildo, whimpering and moaning and meeting eyes with the camera.

He bounces harder when Niall texts him that there's a bloke in the bathroom watching his broadcast on his mobile. He moans louder and sinks down and pulls up faster.

His thighs are burning and he's sweaty as anything, his cock bobbing up and down. Without removing the dildo he lays down on his back, his feet flat on the bed. He can fuck himself faster this way, harder as well, so he does, harsh thrusts and he angles them to hit his prostate every time.

His audience likes watching him come, so he pulls out the dildo and sits up on his knees, puts a towel on his keyboard and makes sure the manufacturing camera protector screen is still intact over the camera. He leans forward, his free hand digging into his own arse cheek, and strokes himself off, throwing his head back with a loud moan as he shoots off, making sure at least some of it hits the camera and slides off onto the towel.

He collapses backwards for a few seconds before he sits up and swipes at some of the come on the camera and sticks his fingers in his mouth, licking all the cum off and moaning into the camera.

He sits back, thighs burning and hole flaming, and closes his eyes. "Was I a good boy for you daddy?" He opens them and yesses flood the screen, and he notices he reached 600 views.

He smiles and waves goodbye. "See you next week, daddy. I'll be a good boy," he closes out his browser and makes sure his camera is off and then cleans up and changes his sheets and steps into the shower.

He washes well, makes sure the feeling of old men watching him has been scrubbed off, the dried lube on the inside of his thighs washed away with apple-scented body wash.

He towels himself off with his favorite fluffy towel, kind of like a job well done.

After he's slipped into a pair of Niall's boxers and Zayn's t-shirt, he cleans off his dildo and puts it back in the box under his bed, and flops down on the couch, finishes his lit essay for class on Monday, and snuggles into Zayn's side when him and Niall come home drunk around two in the morning.

 

*

 

The bakery isn't too crowded this morning, thank _fucking_ god. Louis can't make any more sticky buns, he'll throw up.

The morning rush is finally over as he's washing his hands free of flower and caramel sauce. He hears the doorbell tinkle and heads out into the front, wiping his hands on his apron and shaking out his hair.

"Can I help you sir?" Louis asks without looking up, organising coupons for free bagels on the front counter. The customer clears his throat and Louis looks up.

The guy standing in front of him can't be older than he. He has curly brown hair and pretty green eyes and pink lips the color of the icing they use for roses on wedding cakes. He has on black skinnies and a white v-neck t-shirt, necklaces dangling from his lovely tanned neck, the points of two tattoos pointing out from under his shirt, and a scattering of tattoos on his left arm. He's really pretty, is what Louis concludes.

"Yeah," the guy says, picking at a label on the display case that says _PAIN AU CHOCOLAT._

"Have any sticky buns left?" He looks up at Louis and he thinks he melts a little.

Louis nods. "Only one. Want it?"

"I used to work here," he says, unanswering. Louis nods and takes the bun off the tray anyway, putting it in a bag and ringing it up for him.

"Two pounds fifty, sir," he says, calling to him where the boy is standing at the window, smiling. He turns and walks to the counter, throws a ten on the counter.

"I saw you last night," the guy says.

Louis at first freezes up, but then realises he must be mistaking him for a hot bloke at a club. "I wasn't out last night."

The boy snorts. "I know. You were calling me daddy with a blue dildo up your ass."

This time Louis does actually freeze up, his finger hovering over the _£10_ button on the screen. "What?"

The boys face falters. "Was that — was that not — shit, sorry. You just look so much like this camboy —"

"No," Louis stutters. "That — yeah. That's me."

The boys face softens and he smiles, blushing. "Oh."

"Oh," Louis echoes. He hands the boy his sticky bun. "Here."

The boy blinks and takes the bag, their fingers brushing together. "I'm Harry," he says, holding out his unoccupied hand. "Styles."

Louis smiles. "Louis Tomlinson."

Harry seems to contemplate something for a moment before he takes out his sticky bun at the counter and splits it in half. "That's for a fantastic show," Harry says with a coy smile. Louis rolls his eyes and accepts his present. "So is that like — like a thing?" Harry asks. Louis shrugs.

"I get paid a pound per viewer," he says, wiping a crumb off the counter. Harry's eyes widen.

"You had _600_ plus viewers last night."

Louis smirks. "I know."

"That's a lot of guys jerking off, you know," Harry says.

"Were you one of them, Styles?" Louis asks smiling. Harry blushes.

"I was — I was at a club — yeah. In the toilet," he says. "The gay club downtown." Louis nods and realises the bloke Niall heard in the loo must've been Harry. Well. "When d'you get paid?"

"For this job or my other one?" He asks, wiping more crumbs off the counter. Harry snorts.

"The other one."

Louis smiles. "Today at five. The studio opens  at four and closes at five-oh-five, so if I miss it, I don't get the money till next week," he says. "They're open for payments one day but shooting everyday."

"You have a prime-time slot," Harry says. "You must be good."

Louis blushes. This kid has _seen his cock_. "Guess so."

"Is it — is it like, early or too weird to ask you back to my place?" Harry asks. Louis starts laughing and Harry stumbles over his words. "No! That's — _fuck._ That's not what I meant—"

"I'll come over, Harry, yeah," he says, looking around the bakery. "I get off at four, then walk to the studio. Wanna meet me here at four?"

Harry nods, still slightly blushed. "Yeah. Four. Could you," he holds out his phone. Louis nods and adds his number and sends himself a text so he has Harry's number.

"Four, Harry. Don't forget."

Harry smiles. "I won't."

 

*

 

It's four-oh-five and Harry's still not here. Louis should've known better, really. He's always been stood up because the "camboy life" is too weird for most guys.

He's about to start jogging back to his flat when Harry stumbles in (he literally stumbles into the bakery, tripping on the sidewalk) huffing and puffing. He stands hunched over for a few seconds before he straightens up. "My car broke down," he says.

Louis laughs. "The studio's just right down the road and my flat isn't too far. We could go get my mate's car if you want?"

Harry shrugs, leaning against the table trying to be nonchalant. "Sure, why not."

On the way to Louis' flat Harry talks animatedly about how his car broke down a few blocks away and he literally ran to the bakery not to be late.

"That didn't work too well," Harry says as a finish. Louis grins and unlocks Niall's car. It smells like beer and weed and there's a box of condoms in the back seat, but Harry doesn't comment on any of it. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," Louis says, pulling out of their tiny driveway. "It's my mate Niall's."

"I met a Niall last night! Is he blonde?"

"And Irish," Louis says, turning into the studio parking lot. He lives less than three minutes from a porn studio. Oh well.

"Do you have a daddy kink?" Harry asks as Louis parks the car. It's 4:17.

Louis shrugs. "I mean — I'd rather _be_ the daddy then have one? Like I usually top, but a camboy can't top on cam without a friend. you know?" Harry nods as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"I know we only met but like — like I'd quite like to kiss you," Harry says, blushing.

"You've seen my dick," Louis points out. "What's stopping you?"

Then Harry's lips are on his and it's honestly the best kiss he's ever had.

And it continues until his _GET PAID YOU SHIT_ alarm goes off on his phone and they break apart, breathless and panting. "Just lemme get the check and we'll go," Louis says. Harry nods.

Louis quickly jogs in and the boss pats him on the back for a job well done and sends him on his way with 600 pounds in his hand.

He slips back into the car and Harry directs him towards his house. It's a small white building with tiny windows and a single big sunflower growing in an otherwise empty garden bed.

"Spiffy," Louis says, getting out of the car and following Harry to the front. Harry snorts.

"Can't be much fancier than yours, camboy."

Louis huffs and all of a sudden he's being shoved against the wall and kissed senseless. His hands scramble for purchase and they end up in Harry's pretty hair, tugging on it as he sucks Harry's bottom lip into his mouth.

All too quickly Harry's lifting him up by his butt and carrying him through the tiny house to the tiny bedroom and throwing him down on the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his boxers. "Shit," Harry breathes. "Even bigger in person."

Louis laughs but it quickly turns into a grunt as Harry swallows him down. "Shit, baby," he says, holding his hair. "So good for daddy."

Harry chokes and pulls off, his eyes wide.

Louis' lip catches in between his teeth. "Was that too much?" Harry grins, a blush on his face. He stands, unbuttons his jeans and then pulls down his boxers and Louis gasps as cum drips down Harry's groin. "Did — did _I_ do that?" Louis asks incredulously. Harry nods and sits back down on his knees and works Louis with his tongue slowly, runs it over the head of his cock and into his slit and up and down the shaft.

"What a good boy you are," he says, scratching Harry's scalp. "Think you can ride daddy?"

Harry pulls off and nods, and his other hand comes out from behind him. Louis had fucking missed him fingering himself, for god's sakes.

He lays back on the bed and slicks himself up with the bottle of lube that Harry gives him. Harry squats over him, holding the base of his cock, and sinks down.

Harry's so pretty on him. He's bouncing quickly, his nipples hard and attentive, the muscles in his thighs twitching, his cock bobbing, his lips red and swollen, and he's so _tight_ around his cock.

A little while later Harry leans forward and kisses him, switches from bouncing to subtle movements of his hips that have his cock rubbing on Louis' stomach and has him coming in seconds with a grunt.

Louis smiles as Harry goes pliant moves his hips up and lets them fall as he fucks Harry and comes in his hole a few moments later. His head goes fuzzy as he pulls out and flops back tiredly.

He comes to a bit later and Harry's wrapped around him in a blanket.

It's silent for a while, they just stare at each other. Eventually Harry breaks the silence.

"I wanna be at your next cam session," he says, rubbing his thumb on the back of Louis' hand. Louis smiles.

"If you want to you can."

"I wanna be your dom," Harry says. "I mean, like — shit. I meant like, tell you what —"

"I know what you meant, Harry," Louis says, smiling even wider. "You can do that, yeah. On one condition."

Harry's eyebrows knit together. "What?"

Louis ends their cliché little meeting by saying, "You're not allowed to buy sticky buns unless they're from me."

Harry laughs and kisses him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated !!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/louisniaii)  
> [tumblr](http://www.mullingurrs.tumblr.com)  
> [ao3](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/louisniall)


End file.
